Dance With the Devil
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: The Dark Turtles have been imprisoned for six years for their crimes against O'Neil Tech. When they are released, they are more aggressive and violent than when they went in. After planning on making the Turtles their prisoners, Lindsey Jones offers her life in place of theirs, which Dark Leonardo agrees to. Eventual Dark Leonardo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Opening their eyes, the Turtles found themselves chained to a wall in the darkness. "What happened Leo?" Michelangelo asked, not being able to remember the recent events that had brought them to this state.

"We got into a fight with the Dark Turtles and then everything went black," Leonardo reminded.

"Oh, did we win?" Michelangelo wondered.

"If my hands weren't chained right now I would smack you," Raphael grumbled.

"No Mikey we didn't win," Donatello stated. "I can't help but feel like someone else was with us."

Looking around the room, Donatello waited until his eyes were adjusted to the darkness so he could see who else was with them. Across the room from him and his brothers sat Lindsey Jones, Cody's older sister, tied to a chair. "Guys, Lindsey is here with us," he informed the others.

"Lindsey, are you hurt?" Leonardo asked.

"No Leo I'm fine, just a little bruised up, but I'm okay," Lindsey promised. "Donnie, how do we get out of here?"

"I have yet to figure that out," Donatello replied.

"No one even asked if I knew how to get out of here," Michelangelo stated.

"Okay Mikey do you have a way we can get out of here?" Donatello questioned.

"No, but I just like to be included in conversation," he responded.

"Again, if only I wasn't chained to the wall I would so smack you right now," Raphael repeated.

Suddenly, the door opened up and light spilled into the room, and so did their capers, the Dark Turtles. "Well, well, well, look who we have trapped in our web," Dark Donatello stated with an evil chuckle.

"Yeah, did you miss us Turtles?" Dark Michelangelo wondered as they began to circle the Turtles like a herd of sharks.

"You four caused us to rot in jail for six long years," Dark Raphael reminded.

"And now it's your turn to rot," Dark Donatello finished.

"So what, we have to stay here for six years as your prisoners?" Leonardo demanded.

"Oh not just that, you four are going to stay in this warehouse until you die; there is no release date for you guys," Dark Leonardo informed. "As of now, you Turtles are our prisoners."

"You won't be able to keep us in here forever; Cody will find where we are and then send in the Peacekeepers," Donatello defended.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Dark Donatello asked his twin.

"By the time the Peacekeepers find you four, all they'll have to take home are broken bones and a few organs," Dark Leonardo said. "And trust me Turtles; this imprisonment will be the worst torture possible. Let's start by cutting open a few wounds."

He and his brothers drew their weapons and were just about to slash at the Turtles before they heard "Wait."

All eight turtles turned to Lindsey who was still tied to the chair. "Please don't hurt them," she requested.

"Who brought her back?" Dark Leonardo demanded.

"I did," Dark Michelangelo said. "You told me to bring back the enemy and she was with the enemy."

"We don't even know who she is," Dark Donatello reminded.

Dark Leonardo walked up to her and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Lindsey Jones," the girl replied.

"And for what reason shouldn't we harm the Turtles, Miss Jones?" Dark Leonardo wondered sarcastically.

"I offer my life in place of theirs," Lindsey offered.

Silence fell throughout the room and Dark Leonardo froze. He had never witnessed a self-sacrifice like this before. "What makes your life worthy of four others?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"I'm the sister of Cody Jones, the niece of Darius Dunn, and the CEO of O'Neil Tech. My life is extremely valuable not just to my company, but also to the millions of people who buy O'Neil Tech products. If I'm out of the picture, my uncle will have the chance to take over like he's always wanted," Lindsey explained. "And if it's true that you work for him, I assume that you'd want to keep him happy."

"We kidnapped the boss's niece?" Dark Raphael asked.

"It would appear so," Dark Michelangelo replied.

"If I stay here, will you let the Turtles go, alive?" Lindsey wondered, looking towards her friends.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever as our prisoner," Dark Leonardo stated.

"Lindsey, don't, you don't know what you're doing," Donatello called.

"They'll kill you the first chance they get," Raphael added.

Lindsey bit her lip before looking up at Dark Leonardo. "You have my word," she muttered.

"Done then, Raphael, Michelangelo, untie the Turtles but do not harm them," Dark Leonardo instructed as he kept his eyes fixed on Lindsey.

Dark Donatello took his brother to the side. "Leo think about this, we've been plotting to take the Turtles for years, and now that we have them, you're just going to let them go because some girl –"

"Not just some girl Don, Darius' niece. He will finally be able to control O'Neil Tech if we have his niece here with us," Dark Leonardo reminded. "He'll be happy and hopefully leave us alone."

"I don't like this idea," Dark Donatello stated.

"Well it's not your idea is it now?" Dark Leonardo said bluntly before walking over to the Turtles.

"You four are to leave and never return here. If reinforcements try to rescue her, I will kill her," Dark Leonardo instructed. "Now leave."

The Turtles exited the warehouse feeling helpless and defeated. They couldn't risk Lindsey getting hurt, but there had to be something they could do to help her. "Dudes, what do we do? We've got to help Lindsey," Michelangelo said.

"Sadly for now, all we can do now is wait, and do what the Dark Turtles ask," Leonardo stated.

"Leo how can you say that? They could kill Lindsey," Donatello reminded furiously.

"No they won't Donnie, I don't think my clone has it in him to kill her," Leonardo said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Turtles all left the room Lindsey was in except for Dark Leonardo. He pulled out one of his swords; causing Lindsey to gasp and squeeze her eyes shut tightly; thinking he was going to hurt her. Instead, he cut the rope the bound her to the chair. Lindsey opened her eyes and looked up at Dark Leonardo. After a couple of seconds of looking at the girl all over, the Dark Turtle stated "Follow me, I'll show you to where you'll stay."

Lindsey stood up and slowly followed Dark Leonardo all over the warehouse, which turned out to be bigger than she thought. "This place is your new home so you may go anywhere, as long as you stay on the property," Dark Leonardo said as they climbed the stairs to the second level of the warehouse. "If you try to run, we will catch you and kill you."

Looking over the railing, Lindsey watched the other Dark Turtles go about their daily routine. Dark Leonardo led her to a room and opened the door to reveal a spare bedroom for her to stay in. Lindsey stepped inside and turned around. "You will stay in here until we retrieve you for dinner tonight."

He shut the door as Lindsey turned to observe her new living arrangements. When she had looked everything over, the girl lie down on her bed and began to cry. What had she gotten herself into?

Dark Leonardo rejoined his brothers in the main room of the warehouse. His brother Dark Donatello approached him. "Just what do you plan to accomplish by keeping her here?" he questioned.

Dark Leonardo stood there silently. "Are we gonna kill her?" Dark Michelangelo wondered.

"No, you three are not to touch her," Dark Leonardo ordered immediately.

"Just what makes you the sole decider of what we do with her? We own her just as much as you," Dark Donatello remarked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Dark Leonardo took a step closer to his brother. "Do you dare challenge my calls on decisions?" he asked.

After a moment of silence, Dark Donatello narrowed his eyes and stated "You want her to fall in love with you, don't you?"

The other two Dark Turtles looked at their brother as the question was asked. Instead of answering, Dark Leonardo turned and walked to the kitchen. "What makes you think she'd love you? You are the one holding her hostage," Dark Donatello reminded.

The Dark Turtle tried to push that thought out of his mind. He looked at the upstairs part of the warehouse at Lindsey's bedroom door. Inside, the girl was still lying on her bed crying and praying that she would survive her stay.

Around dinner that night, Dark Leonardo sent Dark Donatello to retrieve Lindsey to come eat. He knocked on the door, to which she replied softly "Come in."

Dark Donatello entered and said "C'mon, it's time for dinner. Dark Leonardo wishes that you eat with him."

"It's nice of him to offer me food, but I'm not going," Lindsey replied.

"I don't care what you want, you are our prisoner and you will do what we command of you," Dark Donatello stated as he violently grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled her to her feet.

He pushed her back against the wall and trapped her there with his arms on either side of her. "I don't like you being here and if I had my way with you . . ." Dark Donatello leaned in closer and inhaled her skin before quickly licking her neck causing her to shiver. "You would've been dead already."

Lindsey trembled as she watched Dark Donatello lick his lips. "You better watch your back while you're here, because no one is going to protect you. Your Turtle friends cannot help you, you little defenseless human." He leaned in and licked her neck again. "That's exactly how I like my girls; vulnerable."

Lindsey thanked God silently when Dark Michelangelo walked in. "Dude, is she coming? Leo's getting impatient," he informed.

Dark Donatello backed away from Lindsey and said "She refuses to eat. Let her starve to death for all I care." Then he walked out of the room.

Dark Michelangelo followed and informed Dark Leonardo that Lindsey wouldn't be joining him. "Why would she say no?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

"Maybe she's just not hungry," Dark Michelangelo thought.

The blue skinned Dark Turtle sat down at the table and ate alone in silence. How dare she say she wouldn't eat with him, after he spared the lives of her friends? And at least she was still alive; she could thank him for that too. After dinner, Dark Leonardo retreated to his room for the evening; his brothers mirrored his action and retired to their rooms.

Later that night, Lindsey slowly cracked open her door to look out at the warehouse. It was empty and dark, except for a few back up lights that automatically stayed on. Feeling like it was safe; Lindsey stepped out of her room and ventured out into the dark warehouse.

The girl was conscious of how loud she stepped or where she stepped. One wrong step and the Dark Turtles would know she left the safety of her room.

What she really wanted was to get to the kitchen so she could get some food. Rejecting dinner might not have been the smartest idea, because now she was very hungry. Hopefully the Dark Turtles kept decent food in their kitchen, otherwise Lindsey felt as though she would die of starvation before anything else.

Before she could reach the kitchen, Lindsey heard movement behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing there, but her heart began to pound quickly. She had no protection from anything that could possibly attack her, so she would just have to be careful.

Lindsey continued to walk towards the kitchen before hearing movement behind her again. Quickly, the girl turned around to see if she could find the source of the sound, but saw nothing. She started walking again before running into something. Looking up, she saw Dark Donatello.

"What are you doing out of your room?" he questioned.

The girl didn't answer, but started to walk backwards slowly. Dark Donatello lunged towards her, but Lindsey dodged him, receiving only a giant scratch on her shoulder. She ran away from the Dark Turtle, but could hear him following her.

Lindsey was stopped by Dark Michelangelo and Dark Raphael, who held her arms. She screamed as she saw Dark Donatello approach her, baring his teeth and licking his lips. He covered her mouth before pinning her down to the ground. "We're going to have fun with you," he whispered evilly as he knelt down and began to lick her neck and collarbone.

She felt her body tremble as he began to bite into her shoulder, but then squealed when his teeth were suddenly ripped off from her skin. Looking up, Lindsey saw Dark Leonardo standing over her, with his weapons bared at his brothers. "Get away from her," he demanded.

Dark Donatello glared at his brother. "Or what?" he dared. Dark Michelangelo and Dark Raphael retreated to their rooms. They had helped Dark Donatello as much as they had promised and didn't want to be around to face Dark Leonardo's wrath.

The blue skinned Dark Turtle slashed one of his swords at Dark Donatello, while the purple skinned Dark Turtle avoided it. He jumped on top of Dark Leonardo's back and began to hit him roughly while Dark Leonardo tried to throw him off. Dark Donatello sunk his teeth into his brother's neck and bit so hard that he drew blood.

Dark Leonardo screamed out in pain before punching his brother's face. He grabbed Dark Donatello's tail and began to swing him around. The Dark Turtle threw him into a pile of wooden crates before stating to his defeated brother "Stay away from her. She's not yours."

Lindsey however had backed up against the wall. Dark Leonardo slowly approached her before dropping to his knees and crawling the rest of the way to her. He heard her quick breaths she took as he got closer to her face. Dark Leonardo stroked his thumb across her cheek, removing some blood that had been splattered onto her face.

He heard Lindsey's breathing calm down when he did this. Looking at her shoulder, he noticed the blood had started to soak into her sleeve, and said "You've been hurt."

Lindsey looked down at the wound on her shoulder she had received from Dark Donatello and replied "It's okay, it'll heal. Look at your neck though, it's worse than mine."

This was true; Dark Leonardo's neck was bleeding profusely from where Dark Donatello had bitten him. The blue skinned Dark Turtle covered his wound with his hand before pulling Lindsey to her feet with his other hand. He took her to the kitchen and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Wait there," Dark Leonardo instructed as he left the room. This time, Lindsey did what she was told and sat in the chair silently. The Dark Turtle returned shortly with some supplies to clean Lindsey's wound with.

Sitting down across from her, Dark Leonardo reached forward and slowly rolled up the girl's sleeve, poured a bottle of peroxide on the wound, and watched it begin to bubble. Lindsey clenched her eyes shut as she felt the peroxide clean out the wound. Dark Leonardo took a roll of gauze and tore a piece off with his teeth before wrapping it around Lindsey's shoulder. He then worked her sleeve back down over the gauze.

The Dark Turtle started to stand up, but Lindsey stopped him. "Wait," she quietly pleaded. Dark Leonardo was curious as to what she wanted, but remained in his seat.

Lindsey stood up and grabbed the rest of the peroxide. Taking several pieces of gauze, she poured the peroxide onto them before gently pressing the gauze against Dark Leonardo's neck wound. The mutant jerked away before growling "That hurt."

"Just hold still and it won't hurt as much," Lindsey replied.

Dark Leonardo winced as Lindsey pressed the gauze against his wound again. "By the way, thank you for saving me from your brothers," Lindsey said quietly.

The blue skinned Dark Turtle looked at the girl. No one had ever thanked him for something before, or even been grateful for anything he'd ever done. "You're welcome," he responded. Lindsey smiled a little when she heard him accept her apology.

When she had finished bandaging his wound, Dark Leonardo asked "Why did you leave your room in the first place?"

"I was hungry," Lindsey informed.

"I offered you dinner earlier tonight, why did you not join me like I requested?" Dark Leonardo wondered.

In all honesty, Dark Leonardo knew the answer already. It was because she was scared of him, and didn't want to be forced to look at him while she ate. "I just wasn't hungry earlier," Lindsey said.

"You don't have to lie to me," Dark Leonardo stated. "You don't have to eat with me if you are disgusted with me."

"I'm not disgusted with you, I'm just still uncomfortable being here," Lindsey explained.

Dark Leonardo stood up and walked over to the fridge. He retrieved some left over dinner and served it to Lindsey. The Dark Turtle watched Lindsey eat everything on the plate slowly before taking the plate again. He washed it off and placed it back on the shelf. "I'll escort you to your room so as to make sure my brothers don't try anything. If I were you, I'd consider locking your door before you go to sleep," Dark Leonardo said.

Lindsey nodded as she followed Dark Leonardo up the stairs to her room. The Dark Turtle opened up her bedroom door and allowed Lindsey to enter. He started to walk away before Lindsey called "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Dark Leonardo asked, turning towards her.

"Maybe tomorrow we could, I don't know, get to know each other a little better. That may make living arrangements less awkward," Lindsey slowly suggested.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds really nice," Dark Leonardo nervously agreed.

"Great," Lindsey replied with a smile.

"Great," Dark Leonardo echoed.

"Well, goodnight I guess," Lindsey stated.

"Yeah, goodnight Lindsey," Dark Leonardo said before watching Lindsey shyly smile at him and slowly close the bedroom door.

Dark Leonardo breathed out slowly and felt his heart begin to pound quickly for the first time in his life, and not out of fear or anger, but something new that he had never felt before.


End file.
